popandjamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jam-ler
'Overview: '''A Jam from the G45 universe, a business tycoon, currently resides between the hellscape and the counsel in two specialized pocket dimensions '''First Business: '''The Jam-ler's story begins in G45 when he invented a thing called a Thneed. ''"A Thneed's a fine Something that all people Need" was the company's logo. The Jam-ler emerged relatively late in the history G45, and the world was a void of garbage, heaps of it. Human life had been squandered, and now lived like rats in the dump. However, the Jam-ler found a way to weave a fabric like silk out of the fine particles of recycled plastic. He sewed this fabric into a marvelous shape which could fill any task that was required of it. "It's a shirt. It's a sock. It's a glove. It's a hat. But it has other uses Yes far beyond that. You can use it for carpets, for pillows, for sheets. For curtains or covers for bicycle seats!" Naturally, the stuff sold like wildfire, and everyone was using a Thneed. The garbage had a spokesman, too, her name was The Pops, and she said that this wanton use of trash and filth could only lead to devastation. The Jam-ler did not head her warning and continued with the Thneed. Jam-ler vowed, that for every Thneed sold, he would plant one tree, and forests were growing all over G45. '''Soup takes over the industry: '''The Jam-ler is not an idiot, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Thneeds went out of fashion, or the materials that he used to make them would dry up, so synergized Thneeds Inc. and made encompass a humble canned soup company, too. The Motto changed to become, "''Do you ever have a sudden lust for soup?" ''It was intended to be a polite reference for all the good scholars out there who have read Titus A., but it had disastrous affects. People everywhere started asking themselves if in fact they lusted for soup, and the answer was yes. Soupafiles marched in the streets for equal rights. People started marrying soup. Jam-ler received mass blame for this. However, the Jam-ler was not going to let this stop him, and he rolled with it, making Thneeds Inc. a Soup Porn industry, in fact it was ''The ''soup porn industry. Everyone was a soupafile. The birth rate dropped to 1.2%. It was at this point Jam-ler was discovered by Reeto Pops, and asked if he wanted to become a counsel member, Jam-ler refused, but left with The Pops, and began anew. The Pops took the offer and is current a member of the Cousel of Pops '''Now: '''The Jam-ler meet C96 and 1/2 at the counsel hall, and they have been close ever since. Jam-ler served as the lawyer for the C96s when they were under prosecution of being too lazy, and black mailed each and every one of the counsel members. As a gift, Jam-ler was given the Chocolate Factory belonging to Fat Daddy and converted it into a Corgi Farm growing Corgi Fluff for a new line of Thneeds. He has been living there with Grandma Pops (his new pops) ever since.Category:Characters Category:Jams Category:Jam